role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Icelee
Icelee (アイスリー Aisurī) ''is an ice kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Icelee is sinister, creepy, cold and monotone ice witch, and is not mean't to be treated lightly. One false move against her, and prepare to face the chilling consequences. History Debut: Deep Freeze Icelee made her first appearance when she was sent in to take out FlamingoMask. After FlamingoMask's brutal battle with Kamen Rider Ouja, FlamingoMask went to rest by a tree and slowly began to heal his wounds. Unfortunately enough, another one of Gevaudan's hitmen kaijin had arrived to ambush him and try to kill him. Just as FlamingoMask was about to sleep this time, an angry group of Mecha-Mobsters then appeared to attack FlamingoMask; causing him to fumble over and roll down the hill. As he got back up, he noticed that a entire building had been completely frozen solid. Knowing that something was up, FlamingoMask then flew up into the air, searching for whoever was responsible. It didn't take long for FlamingoMask to find a large group of Mecha-Mobsters led by a mysterious woman dressed in white-robes who were causing mayhem. FlamingoMask landed down and then ordered them to halt their attacks against the innocent. The mecha-mobsters and the mysterious woman then turn around, facing FlamingoMask. The mysterious woman then began to question FlamingoMask some more, before revealing her true form, revealing herself to be an icy witch-like kaijin known as '''Icelee'. Icelee then ordered her Mecha-Mobsters to attack FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask than ran up and kicked at the oncoming Mecha-Mobsters, then firing light beams at them, bringing them down. Icelee then blew her ice cold winds at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was caught up in the winds and then flew over to a pole, grabbing onto it so that he could stand the winds. Icelee then shot a ice-blast from her hands together, shooting it at the pole FlamingoMask held onto. Luckily for FlamingoMask, he managed to get away from the blast in time, the icy blast then only turned the pole to frozen solid ice. FlamingoMask then flew in the air, but then Mecha-Mobsters then opened up laser fire at FlamingoMask while he was still flying. Irritated, FlamingoMask then created a light shield to protect himself from the mecha-gangsters, then rammed down at the robot thugs, punching them down. Many Mecha-Mobsters fell down and blew up, but several of them then got up and tackled FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was about to retaliate by leaping up and preparing to strike them down with his Flamingo Kick attack, but Icelee though ahead and then blasted an icy aura blast at FlamingoMask's feet, freezing them and making him unable to perform his attack. The three remaining Mecha-Mobsters then got up, picked up FlamingoMask and slammed him against a wall. Just as the Mecha-Mobsters were about to do more harm, FlamingoMask then flew up using his arms and then rammed himself at the three Mecha-Mobsters, knocking them down over each other domino style. Now it was just FlamingoMask and Icelee left. Icelee then flew up using her levitation to fly to combat FlamingoMask in the sky. FlamingoMask hurled a light orb at Icelee, but Icelee just froze the light orb somehow with her freezing aura. Icelee then further attacked back by blasting gusts of cold air from her arms at FlamingoMask, sending him flying against a building. FlamingoMask got his head back into the game and then flew up against Icelee. Icelee then fired several ice blasts against FlamingoMask but he managed to quickly dodge them. FlamingoMask than began to mockingly poke fun at Icelee's aim, which Icelee retaliated with by slashing at FlamingoMask with her Icy Blade, slashing him badly. FlamingoMask fought back, by taking out his Wrecking Flail and then flying towards her; Icelee then wielded up her blade and then charged at him also. FlamingoMask and Icelee then flew towards each other, clashing together with their flail and blade; FlamingoMask then bashed his Wrecking Flail against Icelee's Icy Blade, Icelee then retaliated by swinging her blade at FlamingoMask's flail. FlamingoMask leaped back from the hit and then fired a few light beams at Icelee, which she used her blade to deflect the blasts from. However, this gave FlamingoMask the opportunity to then use his Flamingo Chop against Icelee. FlamingoMask and Icelee then charged at each other at close range, until FlamingoMask then struck down Icelee with his Wrecking Flail, sending her down to the ground. FlamingoMask then flew downwards to further combat her. As Icelee then landed down, she then fired big blast of ice at the ground, making it easy for her to land. Icelee than began shot out a gust of cold winds at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask however then created a light shield, protecting him from most of the cold winds and then hurled his shield at Icelee, hitting her hard. FlamingoMask then gathered up light energy in his feet, his feet no longer frozen and then used Flamingo Kick against Icelee; sending her flying all the ways to a rocky area, creating a big explosion made of ice and dirt, defeating her. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Icelee was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Icelee was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Icelee and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Icelee and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Abilities & Arsenal * Freezing Aura: Icelee can emit cold blasts of air from her body (primarily her arms) which can freeze anyone or anything that comes in contact with it. * Icy Blade: Icelee can materialize a sword out of ice which can be used against an opponent. * Ice Knives: Icelee can create many knives out of ice and can use them to stab her foes with. * Ice Shield: Icelee can create a giant shield made up of ice that she can use to protect her from other attacks. * Human Form: Icelee can take on a human form of that of a little girl. Trivia * She is the first female kaijin opponent of FlamingoMask. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics